


bastard back from the dead

by matricide



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Guro, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Bill Cipher, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Possible sex later, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bill lies, chapter 1 is really bad LMAO, copy and pasted from discord, every time i added onto this it was 6am., go for it kiddo, i hope he doesnt see this, im sorry alex, intended for female readers, it was 6am, just skip to chapter 2 tbh, kinda backstabbing, reader is an obsessed researcher with no life, reader is kind of a masochist?, reader revived bill cipher, the most fucked thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matricide/pseuds/matricide
Summary: god, this went really wrong, didn't it? i didn't expect this, do i still want it?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. [ 1 ]

"You know, I'm surprised you managed to 'revive' me after all that happened so long ago!" You watched the demon cautiously as it circled you, the thick folder full of many papers clutched in your arms. "I highly doubted that anyone could pull it off! And to think I thought any meaningful sign of me was wiped from existence." 

His voice echoed around the small clearing in the woods. Could you even call that demon a 'him'? Or, would 'it' be more appropriate?

"Oh! I'd prefer 'Him', 'Your highness', 'Master', 'God', just about any high-priority sounding name your tiny, limited human brain could come up with!" You gasped and flinched a little, did he really just read your thoughts? Were all the legends true?

He merely laughed at your panicked thoughts, finally lowering to the ground in front of you instead of circling you like a shark. "You know, I've had lots of time to myself lately! Lots of time to think, to plot, to murder a non-specific family a million times over in my personal prison of nothingness." 

"And I've been thinking, 'Has my simple, charming, yet terrifying appearance gotten _boring_ over the centuries?" He leaned on his cane, taking off his floating top-hat to look at it, almost shamefully.

"Well, I've had time to design a new and improved look for myself! A real Bill 2.0! And you're the first one to truly experience that greatness!" You had significantly calmed down a bit from when he first appeared, but you were still a little tense, clutching your papers and many calculations in your hands, holding onto them for dear life.

"Look alive, kid! This might just melt your eyeballs due to the unimaginable colors your puny little brain can't process!" Your eyes widened. "Wait, please!" You had read all about how cruel this demon could be, but, you just met him! You had just summoned him after all these years! And for what, for you to die from some kind of super-color?

You dropped everything you were holding and covered your eyes from the bright shining lights coming from where he was hovering. 

Breathing heavily, you slowly put your arms down, looking around for him. Perhaps this new form was invisible?..

You sighed. Maybe he left. You turned around and began to walk back. All this work just for him to- 

"You forgot your nerd junk, kiddo!" You gasped, eyes wide as you focused on the new being holding your work in front of you.

It was...a person? This fantastic dream demon turned into a person just like you? "Of course not! It's not like I would ever wanna change into a useless sack of flesh and muscle! I'm just trying your species on for size!"

You stepped back a little to truly analyze the figure in front of you. ..Lots of yellow and black, that's for sure. Slightly tanned skin dressed in fairly formal-looking clothing. Perhaps something you'd see in the victorian era. The long tailcoat he wore almost went down to his feet, not to mention the brick-like pattern on it. Long black sleeves with puffy gloves of the same color. You realized how strange you might've seemed, looking a stranger's body up and down. 

You focused on his face. Well, the top-hat still wasn't on his head. He tipped it anyways. Just like before, he only had one visible eye. His right one was under a black eye-patch. Bill's face was fairly attractive for a face that just spawned into existence with no prior development. He smiled wide as always, tightening his bow-tie. "So, how do I look? Like what 'cha see?"

He was much taller than you, and quite skinny as well. He looked like some kind of strange cosplayer. Too real. "Awww, don't compare me to your pointless human activities!" Bill pouted playfully. "Speaking of..'pointless human activities'.." Before another word, he snatched up the papers you took oh-so long to jot down. You gasped and lunged forward, trying to grab them back but Bill kept them out of reach easily by just hovering a little higher in the air.

"Bill Cipher," He read out in a mocking tone. "Ancient dream demon from thousands -Actually, it's _billion_ _s._ \- of years ago. Said to be put in eternal sleep by a single family alone. _Hopefully will be awoken by the summoning ritual."_

You twiddled your thumbs. Hopefully your handwriting wasn't too bad. 

"Well, you certainly did a lot of research!" He exclaimed as he shuffled through the many papers in the folder. "Never had a _fangirl_ before! Ah wait, that's a lie! Hahahaha! Everyone for miles and miles worshiped me hundreds of years ago!" He put a hand to his chest as he laughed. "Here, have your junk back!" Bill tossed your folder at you, embarrassingly, you struggled to catch it.

"A-Ah..um,um, Bill-" "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you not calling me your lord and savior!" You raised your brows. Did he really want that? Isn't that a little..demeaning? Just when you were about to speak again, he interrupted. "Just kidding! Man, you should've seen the look on your face! Hahaha!"

"Let me guess, you want a deal! What would you like? Cash, power, enhancement? Name it, and I'll fetch you my price!" Bill casually put his arms behind his head as he floated perfectly in the air. "W-Well..I was thinking about it, and, well..I..." Your brows upturned a little.

"I want to be of service to you in any way I can."

Bill smirked and looked over, raising a brow as he slowly floated down to you. "And just how do you think you can be of service to me, huh?" He put a finger under your chin, tilting your view up ever-so slightly. "It's not like you're any kind of _demon._ You're a _weak,_ " Bill poked at your chest. " _Puny_ human with barely enough knowledge to save yourself from shallow water!

You clenched your teeth, lips quivering. "I-I know! I didn't choose to be this way..But..I wanna serve you in any way I can! I would be honored to!" Your brows upturned a bit as you felt an undeniable pink hue dusting your cheeks. "And so would millions of humans just like you. What's so special about _you?_ "

?" He seemed to just want to push your buttons more than anything. And he was more than aware of it. "Really, I'm sure I could find someone the same, if not miles better, in a minute!"

"I-I..well, um.." You stammered. You hadn't expected this, so of course you had nothing prepared.. "Face it, kid! You're just the same as any other link in the chain. You just so happened to have the desperation to summon a demon."

Bill seemed to be getting some kind of amusement in seeing you stutter in embarrassment, urgently searching for a reason as to why he should care about you even a little.

You finally blurted out something coherent. "I-I've been studying you for ages! I've been waiting for the moment that I finally get to be graced with your presence for a terribly long time!" In your eyes was desperation and determination mixed into a cocktail of horrible. "I would want nothing more than this! I-..I feel like my life purpose is-!" "To serve a _demon?"_ Bill reeled back in laughter. "Oh man, you sound like a 13 year old!"

"You really don't know when to quit, do you? Just how desperate are you? Look, kid, I'll throw you a bone. Just shake my hand, and you'll be under my command whenever I need you. We can go into detail some other time."

He stuck out his hand for you to take, smugly tilting his head to the side. You gulped. Were you really going to make a deal with a _demon_? Is that were your life really lead you? Of course it did. You'd been waiting so long for this. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself as you slapped your hand against his gloved one before shaking it.

"It's a deal." You felt a strong wind against you, blowing your hair astray, the looser parts of your clothes fluttering. Breathing a little heavily, you opened one eye cautiously before the other. "Boy, I haven't made a deal in years! I almost forgot how good this felt." Bill sighed.

"Well, wannabe bride, we'll talk later when I need you!" Bill leaned on his cane, tipping his hat to you. "For now, **I'll be watching you!** See ya!"

And with that, he disappeared, a cloud of blue smoke in his wake. You gathered yourself, your things, your composure and your sanity before leaving from which you once came. You returned to your home, tossing your things down and changing quickly into simpler clothing.

You walked into your bathroom to turn on the faucet and splash some water on your face. You just accomplished what you'd been wanting to do for so long. You basically completed your obsession. You, [F/N] [L/N] just awoke a dream demon from his slumber. Speaking of your name, did he even know it? You doubted he cared. You briefly rested your forehead against the marble of the sink before shuffling to your room to crash on the bed and sleep.


	2. [ 2 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where all the magic happens, chapter 2,,, lots of fucking gore

Dark. It was dark. A dark abyss you had been walking into, for you could see a white-ish floor in the distance. So, you kept walking.

At some point you had to reach it. You closed your eyes and sighed. But when you opened them again..you were there. Right where you wanted to be. In the middle of the light grey floor. nothing around but grey for miles.

This wasn't exactly the bizarre dream of cats riding a schoolbus highjacked by Jack Black you had quite expected. Your dreams were, most of the time, nonsensical. But this was just..boring. A boring blank canvas of what could've been a dream. Nothing to do. At all. Boring.

" **Ah, but that's where you're wrong, dollface!** Welcome to your own, personal mindscape!" Out of nowhere, the far too familiar dream demon floated down from the skies after presumably poofing into existence.

You looked up at him. He could go into drea- oh wait, yeah. He could. He was a dream demon. He clearly heard you think that and laughed loudly. "Wow, you're a lot dumber than you look!"

"Mindscape?" You asked. "What does that-" "Boy oh boy, I'm glad you asked!" Bill tipped his hat, flying into the air once more. "As long as I'm here, the mindscape is what you'll always come back to! Think of it as a sandbox."

You thought about it for a bit. "So, since this is my head, and my imagination..does that mean I can think of anything, and it'll appear?"

He tilted his head. "You meatbags always ask that. Every time without fail. Whelp, I have some souls to claim now! Thanks kid." "What-" "Yes! Anything you think of _should normally_ appear here." And with that, you tried thinking of something. Something simple, for now. Like..a cat. Yeah, a black, cute, fluffy cat. ...Named whiskers.

But, no matter what, even when you closed your eyes to think, nothing happened. You were about to question Bill when he spoke up loudly.

"Well, this isn't exactly a _normal_ situation, is it?" Suddenly, the world around you that was once so bright turned..much darker.

"See," Bill's expression was a lot more sinister than you remember it to be. "I can easily stop what you want to happen from happening at all." You stepped back as he advanced towards you. "And that means, for now, you're in your own, personal torture chamber!"

You gasped. "B-But-! The..The-The..." You trailed off as you looked around. You were now in a dusty, dark room, with only a few unknown light sources illuminating the area near you two. Like, a basement. You could barely make out any features of it except for that there was a single chair you could see.

_"Th-The The-The- THE WHAT?"_ He mocked. You gulped. "..The deal! This was never-" "Oh, but it WAS! We just agreed to discuss it later, and that's what we're doing!" He grinned wide. "You're my servant, _a slave under my command._ I'm practically your new god!"

"Look, kid. I know you're not exactly on the same...well, LEVEL, as me, but boy oh boy, you really fell for this one easier than they usually do!" You could feel your blood running cold.

"After all those years ago when I was bested by a few lowly mortals, I had a lot of time to myself in my prison. Time to think about how I REALLY just," His eye twitched out of anger.

Bill reeled back in laughter. "Well, let's just say," Before you knew it, his gloved hand was around your throat and you were slammed against the wall, your feet far from touching the floor. The end of his long tailcoat had to float down from the air from the sudden impact. You coughed, gasping for air as you tugged on his grip, desperately trying to get him away.

"..That I've been a little **pent up lately**." His grip squeezed tighter and tighter around your neck. "And since you agreed to serve me in any way possible, you get to be my personal **punching bag.** "

He leaned in close to your face, grinning out of pure amusement. "Is this what you wanted, wannabe bride?"

Your eyes rolled up a bit, brows upturning as saliva dripped down your lips, despite you clenching your teeth so hard. You couldn't breathe, let alone speak. But, you tried anyways.

"I-..p-ple..ase...nngh.... _st..op_......." You panted with your mouth open like a dog, gasping for air. It felt like you were dying, his grip was so tight...shouldn't you have passed out by now?

"Ah, but you **can't**. What a shame! You can't pass out while you're already dreaming." His voice seemed to echo through the room. "But, I should give you some mercy! After all, you're the gullible human that summoned me! Bill Cipher, back from the dead!"

He suddenly let go, letting you drop to the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Here's a little funfact for your puny, smooth brain." He crouched down to your level, that smug look still on his face as he listened to you cough and gasp for breath. 

He grabbed ahold of your ankles, dragging you to be laying back-first on the floor instead of slouched up against the wall. "I can make your pain receptors _freak out_. I can make them _t o s s ~_ and _t u r n_ ~. I can make this dream last for as long as I want, and it'll only be a few hours in real time."

Bill's hand glowed blue for a second, a knife materializing in the hue. He looked at it as it gleamed in the light. "Everything you feel here is just as accurate as it would be if some nutcase did it to you in the real world." He pushed your shirt up over your beasts before the cloth quickly..disintegrated into the air. You were too weak to do anything about it or show any psychical reaction as he hovered over you, his legs above yours. Bill then slid his free hand into your pants, slipping underneath your panties until your bottoms turned into nothingness as well.

His index finger swiped against your inner labia, catching the wetness that was there. He went higher, rubbing it into your clit. Your head tilted back as you let out a surprised noise, half moaning into it. It felt so much better than anything you'd ever had, but how? You whined and whimpered as he continued his actions. 

"But, I can make things feel," He leaned in closer to you, relishing your expression. "So..much," He flipped the knife in his other hand. You'd forgotten it was there at all. 

**"WORSE!"** He shouted, his voice echoing once more throughout the room as he plunged the blade into your stomach. You screamed in agony. God, it felt worse than anything humanly imaginable. It felt like poison, like your body was on fire, like you were being punched all over, like your guts were being crunched into nothing.

Tears escaped your eyes quickly as he laughed at you, twisting the knife in your guts as your entire body tensed up. All of the intense, terrible, downright /horrible/ pain all emanated from where the knife stabbed into, but it spread to other parts, even up to your fingertips, but you could only focus on him tearing up your insides.

Bill tore out out the blade. It was covered in your blood, darker bits of flesh, muscle, and presumably gut covering it. Crimson blood spurted violently from your recent wound, speckling his suit all over.

"The second I even laid eye on you, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to crush your fucking femur. To rip out all your guts, tear off your limbs, and put you all back together again like a fucking _puzzle_."

Bill raised the knife up with one arm, using his free hand to to grab ahold of your shoulder to keep you down and pushed to the floor. You were too busy sobbing and wailing to protest.

"Every time we're here, I want to do something new. To truly **TERRIFY** you in every way."

"But, we'll start out simple."

The far too familiar blade sank into your abdomen, right below your ribcage. Blood was everywhere, some of it was even in your hair, coating its true color with a velvety glaze. Bill dragged it down, through your body, leaving more and more blood fucking EVERYWHERE. But, you knew that you'd never run out. You'd never _die_ from this.

The gash led all the way near your crotch. "Don't you humans have a game like this? What was it called,-" Bill dig his hand into your incredibly open wound, digging around as if he was searching for something. You were still screaming, of course. Why wouldn't you be?

His bloody fist found a kidney or liver of some kind to grab onto, and so he did. He held it in a tight grip and squeezed it, at the same time, squeezing a yell out of you in response. It felt like it was going to pop. Bill tore it out of your abdomen. "Bobbing for apples?" You saw it. You didn't know exactly what it was, but you knew it wasn't supposed to be outside. You weren't supposed to see it.

Any cords on it had been long torn off. Bill held it in his fist, turning his hand to look at it from different angles, admiring his work. A...pink hue painted his face. He...he was fucking _blushing_. Blushing at the extreme pain you were in, pain that no other human had felt or _could_ feel. Pain that was exclusive to _you_.

At this point, your bladder released. You were surprised it hadn't far earlier. Part of you wondered if that would have any effect on the real you that was sleeping in bed, but that was the absolute least of your worries. You panted and breathed heavily, whimpering and sobbing. He looked down at the mess you'd made, a dark, amused, smug expression on his face. 

"How..fucking.. _adorable_." And with that, he squeezed the unknown organ until it really did pop, blood and organic material of some sort splattering onto his face.

"You couldn't hold it in anymore, could you? How pathetic of you!" He laughed. God, you were still in so much fucking pain, and on top of that, you were being humiliated. "You humans are _**so**_ fragile!" At this point, your ears were ringing. Bill sunk the weapon into your gaping injury, dragging it up to your neck. All you could really do was just scream and cry, let everything out of your system as he basically dissected you.

With both hands, he stretched the skin apart, exposing more of your insides to the cold air as the skin ripped in a few places.

**"Just one little slice,"**

He snapped his fingers, blue sparks emitting from his fingers for half a second before Bill grabbed your throat again, lifting you into the air as he stood up. You were so weak.. you couldn't do so much as wrap your fingers around around his wrist. You went completely limp.

Your insides should've fallen, shouldn't they?

His eye narrowed as he showed off a toothy grin, shadow casting on the upper half of his face. He snapped his fingers once more, the sparks appearing again, and then,

As if gravity had just then set in, every organ, every gut you had,

fell out of your ribcage, out of your body,

and slopped onto the floor, a few organic cords ripping out.

**"And** **EVERYTHING can fall apart!"**

You felt skinny. Of course you did, there was nothing in there anymore. Yellow liquid oozed out as blood overflowed like a waterfall onto the floor. You felt drained, like you had just been vacuumed and sucked dry.

A permanent wide-eyed look of terror rested on your face as you looked down at what used to be a part of you. The pain was so numbing, but it felt as though it couldn't be numbed at all. Your head pounded, you felt like you were going to throw up, but, anything you could vomit out was already on the floor. You breathed with the lungs you barely had, part of it still remaining inside.

God, you saw your own heart fucking _throb._ You coughed, any bit of blood you still had left spurting out like coffee grounds. Your neck no longer wanted to support anything anymore, your head limping to the side onto your shoulder.

Bill leaned close, as he pressed his palm into your empty abyss of a home your guts used to stay in. You didn't even look at him, you stared past him, through him.

**"This room is a _lot_ bigger than you think. There's much more to come, [Y/N]."**

_ **"Is this what you wanted, wannabe bride?"** _


End file.
